


Stories

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith gets told a whopper, but...
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'bald'

Aerith smiled and handed over the flowers after pocketing the coins she'd been given. 

"Have a good night," she said, once they were out of her hands. She wanted to say more, because that had been an impressive bald-faced lie to explain away the purchase of a handful of flowers, but she held her tongue. Best to keep quiet-- this time. 

It did not matter, in the end, who her flowers ended up with. They'd offer a little color and happiness wherever they went. That was the important part. 

But oh, she'd have a story to tell her mother later!


End file.
